Percy Jackson and the Mutant Demigods
by kelphead2
Summary: Although this is said to be a Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride fanfic, this story is actually a Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, and Virals adventure. This was/is such a big hit on Wattpad that I decided to make it available to people on here.
1. Fido Attacks

**Chapter 1- Fido Attacks**

**Percy's POV**

"8, 9, 10, 25, 50, 100! Here I come!" Annabeth's voice floated over the trees at Camp Half-Blood. We were playing hide-and-seek. A little kids game? Yes. But when you have ADHD like me, sometimes even things like that can be fun. I decided not to hide in the water, because that's where Annabeth would look first. My half-brother, Sam, wouldn't be so lucky. Suddenly, Annabeth is standing next to me. "That was so easy, Jackson."

I turned. "How did you know?"

She smiled mischievously. "Because I know you, Seaweed Brain. Now help me look for Sam."

I grinned. "Gotta catch me first." I turned and ran, with Annabeth right behind me. I manage to make it to the beach before Annabeth tackles me. We kiss, and I can only hope Sam isn't watching. He has a little crush on Annabeth, but he understands that her heart is with me.

Annabeth looks over my shoulder and stiffens, a look of horror on her face. The only times I've seen her look that scared had to do with spiders. Just then whatever it was spoke.

"Well, well. Look who's kissing."

I whirled around, immediately wishing I hadn't. His face, his hair, everything about him seemed wolfish.

"Hello, Fido." I reply.

He snarled. "You and your girlfriend are coming with me."

"I don't think so." Annabeth pulled out her knife. She slashed at his shoulder, but the knife passed through him as if he wasn't there. We stared at him.

"I don't know why that happened," I said, "but you aren't mortal."

Wolfman/Fido kicked Annabeth into a tree, knocking her unconscious. "Got that right."

Just then, Sam came up from the lake, perfectly dry. He was about to say something when he saw the wolfman. He freaked out. "What is that?"

Wolfman sprang at him and punched his stomach. All of Sam's air left him, and he crumpled to the sand. Then, the wolfman turned to me. "If you come with me, you won't have to share their fate."

"Fine." A black chopper appeared, and the wolfman picked up Annabeth and Sam as if they weighed nothing. He loaded them into the helicopter, then turned to me. The last thing I saw was a fist aimed right at my face. Then everything went black.

**a/n hey readers! this is the second story i've made, and i want to know what you think! comment, post suggestions, even give me advice! (Percy and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan, the Eraser aka wolfman belongs to James Patterson, and Sam belongs to me.)**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2- Introductions**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up feeling the worst I have ever felt before. Never mind. Remembering Charleston, this isn't that bad. When I could see clearly, I realized I was in a dog crate in a strange room with other dog crates. I groaned, and Percy called out, "Sam?"

"Here," I moaned, "wherever here is."

Someone else said, "You're at the School."

I tried to find who had spoken, but all I could see were the other dog cages. Then I saw six dog crates shudder, and their occupants were revealed. Three boys and three girls, the oldest about sixteen, the youngest about eight. "What is the School?" Percy asked.

While the oldest talked about the School being a scientific lab where they experiment with DNA, and how the wolfmen things are called Erasers, blah blah blah, I felt strange, like someone was in my head. I looked around, trying to find who it was. Everybody else was looking at Percy. Duh! He's the good looking one! Then I got to the youngest of the six. She was staring at me, not at Percy or the others, but at me. I returned her gaze and thought, _No._

She shot to the back of her crate, staring at me, awestruck. _How?_she thought to me. _Ho_w _did you know?_

_I have a sharp mind,_I thought.

The oldest was finishing up. "And by way of introduction, I'm Maximum Ride, leader of the flock, and saver of the world." Dang, Max was hot!

The guy next to her introduced himself. "My name is Fang, and I'm Max's boyfriend." Typical. All the good looking girls are taken!

Next was a guy about Fang's age, with dull, blue eyes. "I'm Iggy."

Percy interrupted. "Are you blind?"

I glared at him, but Iggy just sighed. "Yes, I'm also blind."

A girl about my age pipes up. "Hi! I'm Nudge!"

"That's it?" Max asks. "The Nudge Channel, saying three words as an introduction?"

"Okay," Percy says. "You're name is Nudge." Nudge blushes. Does she have a crush on him?

Next to go is the girl. "My name is Angel, and I can read minds." She stares at me. _At least_**_some_**_minds_, she thought to me. I grinned at her.

Last to go is a boy, a little older than Angel. "My name is Gazzy, and Angel is my sister."

"Wait," Percy asks. "You and Angel are the only blood-related?"

"Yeah," Gazzy says.

Max asks, "Who are you guys?"

Percy goes first. "I'm Percy Jackson, slayer of countless monsters, Titans, and giants."

"Percy Jackson!" Nudge squeals. "The guy from New York who was captured for ten days?"

"Yep, that's me." Percy looks proud of this.

My turn. "And while it's not as intimidating," I say, grinning at Percy, "I'm Sam, Percy's half-brother."

Max looks confused. "So, you two are related?"

I laughed. "We look nothing like it, right?" Everybody laughs.

When we had calmed down, Fang asked, "Who is that?" pointing to Annabeth.

"That," Percy says, "is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

Nudge looks crestfallen. She does have a crush on him! I mean, what's not to like?

The door opens, and an Eraser walks in. "Project X," he says, taking Percy's cage, "you're coming with me for some experimenting."

Percy sighs. "Fine." The Eraser slams the door behind him, leaving me with an unconscious Annabeth and six mutants.

**a/n what do you think? it took me sooooooo long to just write this chapter, and i want to know what my readers think!**


	3. Stories

**Chapter 3- Stories**

**Sam's POV**

"You like Percy," I say to Nudge.

"No, I don't!" she denies.

"Yes, you do." Angel says.

"ANGEL!" Nudge complains, trying to hide in a corner of her cage. "I didn't want Sam to hurt me."

I laughed. "Honestly, Nudge, I'm okay with it. I swear on the River Styx not to tell Annabeth or Percy."

Thunder boomed, startling the flock. "Who are you guys?" Max asked, astounded.

I considered this for a moment. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I will not! I mean, we have wings!" Max said, showing me her large wings.

"Yes, I know." She faltered. "Who would call themselves 'the flock' unless if they had wings?"

Max calmed down. "Good point."

I sighed. "Well, the thing about us... we're half-bloods. Half human, half god." They were all staring at me silently, even Nudge. "We go to Camp Half-Blood in New York. Percy and I are sons of Poseidon. And Annabeth-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. The door burst open, and two Erasers walked in, each carrying another dog crate. No sound came from either cage. They threw the cages in and, laughing, closed the door behind them. The two people stirred. "Frank?" one of them asked, and I knew who they were. It was Frank and Hazel from Camp Jupiter.

"Hazel." Frank sat up. "Where are we?

Max looked at me expectantly. I guess it was pretty obvious that I knew them. "Frank, Hazel. Welcome to the School."

Hazel recognized me first. "Sam?"

Frank gawked. "You mean Percy's half-brother? Where is he?"

"He-" my voice broke. "He was taken."

Their faces fell. "Hold up!" Fang made a 'T' with his hands. "Who are you?

Frank and Hazel looked at me, and, being a half-blood as well, I understood. "You can tell them. They know."

They looked at each other expectantly. Finally, Hazel spoke up. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Angel stared at Hazel with fascination. Finally, she spoke.

"Hazel," Angel asked, deadly calm, "you're not from this century, are you?"

Hazel gasped. "How did you know?"

I tried to look ashamed. "I may have forgotten to say that she can read minds."

Hazel and Frank gaped at Angel, and the flock and I laughed. After a while, Frank cleared his throat. Frank seems to have a lot more authority since becoming praetor. "Anyway, um, I'm Frank Zhang, praetor of Camp Jupiter, son of Mars."

"Wait," Gazzy held up his hand. "I thought Camp Half-Blood is where half-bloods go."

That's where the Greeks go," Hazel explained. "Frank and I are Romans."

Max looked puzzled. "Didn't Greeks and Romans fight when they saw each other?"

"They still do," Frank said, looking at Annabeth. "This one guy at camp, Octavian, hates the Greeks. He's one of a few, but he has the most power out of them all."

"Okay, but you don't know us yet." Max took over. "I'm Maximum, but call me Max."

"I'm Fang."

"I'm Iggy, and before you ask, I'm blind."

"Hi, I'm Nudge!"

"I'm Gazzy."

"My name is Angel, Gazzy's sister."

"Hi," Hazel and Frank said together.

"There's one thing I want to know," Nudge said, looking at me. "So you and Percy are sons of Poseidon, Frank is a son of Mars, and Hazel is a daughter of Pluto. But who is Annabeth a daughter of?"

"I'm a daughter of Athena," a voice said behind me.

"Annabeth?" Frank asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess. I was captured with Percy and Sam." Her eyes widened. "Where's Percy?"

I was going to explain when yet another Eraser entered, this time snarling, "You can have Project X back. He may be a bit different." He tossed the cage next to Annabeth, who saw Percy and cried out, "Percy! Oh my gods, what happened?"

He must have been unconscious, because he didn't answer.

She turned to the Eraser, her grey eyes as stormy as ever. "What." she growled. "Did. You. Do. To. Percy!?" She couldn't contain her fury.

"Don't worry." The Eraser gave me a wolfish grin. "Just make sure he isn't too... wolfy." He laughed at his own joke. As I began to suspect what happened to him, the Eraser locked the door behind him.

**a/n what do you think happened? what does sam know that no one else does? (hint: that's why he was able to sense angel in his mind) until next time! :) ps. rick riordan owns Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Octavian, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter. james patterson owns the flock, Erasers, and the School. and I own sam.**


	4. Parvo?

**Chapter 4- Parvo?**

**a/n this chapter is dedicated to Polar_Wolf13 on wattpad (PolarWolf13 on ) for giving me the idea of a PJO, Maximum Ride, and Virals crossover. keep on being awesome! :)**

**oh, and btw, Kitten at BB, percy is not a werewolf (exactly) or an Eraser, so don't even think about it. but percy as an Eraser would be a cool story though!**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling sick. The last thing I remember was a woman saying, "Don't worry, Percy. It's just a direct injection of Parvovirus XPB-20. You won't die."

But I knew there were worse things than death. I groaned, and I heard a voice that sounded like Annabeth's. "Percy!"

I saw Max and the flock looking at me with concern and worry. I was about to say, "Here" when it struck.

I heard something go **SNAP.** My entire body was in pain, and I almost couldn't breathe. Just as suddenly, the pain vanished. I looked at Max and gasped. I could see individual strands of hair surrounding her face. I could also see every single detail on her... wings? _Okay, _I thought, _she has wings. The rest of the flock probably does too._

I noticed there were two extra cages in the room. My eyesight zoomed in with laser-like clarity. Inside was... Frank and Hazel? What were they doing here? _I have to be dreaming, _I thought. _But how do I wake up?_

I looked at Sam, thinking my vision would enhance. Instead, my nose acted up. This sounds weird, but I could smell his emotions. Surprise. Worry. Anger. Fear. But the strangest thing were his eyes. Usually brown, they glowed with a golden light, they were fixated on me. Then, Sam closed his eyes, and the glow disappeared.

Annabeth must have been watching me, because she knew something was wrong. I trained my eyes on her, and she yelped. "Percy, your eyes..."

My gaze shifted behind her to a mirror. Staring back at me were not my normal sea green eyes. Instead, glowing golden irises returned my gaze. Panic overwhelmed me. This had to be a dream.

**SNUP.** All my energy left me, and I doubled over in pain. When I could sit up again, Annabeth asked, "Percy, what was that?"

Everyone was watching me now: Annabeth with the most concern since I had been on Calypso's island, Frank, Hazel, and the flock with genuine concern, and Sam with... interest? I remembered how his eyes were the same as mine. "You know something about this." He definitely knew something, and I wanted to know what.

And I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

So. Percy has parvo and wants answers. I figured I would have to tell him sooner or later, but not in a situation like this. I guess I'll tell him. Taking several deep breaths, I prepared to speak.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

_I guess I'll tell him._ Whether Sam let me read his mind or not, I don't know. I guess he's going to explain something to Percy. And it's majorly important.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

When Sam looked up, it was obvious something was wrong. He kept opening his mouth, but no sound came out. When he did speak, he asked, "Should I give the short explanation, or should I start at the beginning?"

I was confused, but both Annabeth and Max said, "The beginning." They looked at each other, each wondering if the other was trustworthy.

Sam sighed. "Well, um... I have a canine supervirus invading my body."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just said that. Tory's worst fear has come true. Well, one of them anyways, all having to do with parvo.

"Sam?" Max asked. "Who's Tory, and what's parvo?"

I guess I said that out loud. "Parvo is the canine supervirus. Specifically, Parvovirus XPB-19. Tory is one of the other people who caught parvo as well."

"Wait." Annabeth was confused. "When was this?"

"Last May, before I made it to camp."

"How did I not know this?"

"We've gotten better at hiding it, with all the people who want to kill us and all."

She understood, but now Nudge was confused. "I thought only dogs can be infected with parvo. How did you get it?"

"This is no ordinary parvo. The first to get it was a wolfdog named Cooper. We didn't know it could infect humans until it was too late."

Percy looked extremely scared. "So that's what I was injected with?"

"I guess so," I told him.

He started freaking out, but before he could calm down, an Eraser burst in. "Projects V and A, it's your turn."

I snarled at him, quite literally. Then I turned to Annabeth. "I guess it's our turn."

The Eraser picked up my cage in one hand, and Annabeth's in the other.

"Well," I said, looking at Annabeth, "see you on the other side of this."

She frowned. "But why not-"

"Because," I interrupted. "I don't think I'll be able to find my way back."

She sighed. "Well, tell Seaweed Brain I love him."

She should NOT have said that. "Percy!" I called. "Annabeth says she loves you!"

He grinned. "Love you too, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth facepalmed. "Seriously?"

I smiled maniacally, looking almost as crazy as Leo. "Hey, if I'm gonna die, why not make it fun?"

Of course, that's when we came out of the room. A different Eraser took my crate and threw me in an examination room. I hoped to all the gods that I would stay alive.

**a/n it took soooooo long to write this! i hope it was worth it! :) ****  
****disclaimer: percy, annabeth, frank, and hazel are rick riordan's. the School, the flock, and Erasers are james patterson's. the virals (including tory and cooper the wolfdog) and Parvovirus XPB-19 belong to kathy and brendan reichs. i own Parvo XPB- 20, and I own Sam.**


	5. Breaking and Exiting

**Chapter 5- Breaking and Exiting**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Did that really just happen? First, Annabeth watches her boyfriend use wolf powers. Then, Sam shares his knowledge of Percy's new powers, only to be taken. I hoped they were fine.

Percy was still freaking out over Annabeth, unable to calm down. Hazel, Frank, and the rest of the flock were staring at the spot where Sam's cage was.

_TimeLapse_

An Eraser burst in, carrying two cages. We all knew who were in them: Sam and Annabeth. Sam was shivering, eyes wild, hiding in a corner of his crate. Annabeth was trying to look at something behind her. No, not something. Some things.

Wings.

I gasped. "Annabeth..."

She looked at me. Her grey eyes, once intimidating, were dead and broken.

"What about you, Sam?" I asked.

Sam looked ready to tell us, but then he shut his mouth as if changing his mind. He thought for a bit, and I wondered just what had happened. When he finally spoke, all he said was, "Max, I have wings." I was flabbergasted. Why would the whitecoats give him wings? Did they not know he was a son of Poseidon?

"That's so cool!" Gazzy said. "You're one of us!"

"Yeah, cool." Sam looked terrified. "If you're not a son of Poseidon."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The wings were the final insult. "I don't care anymore," I said, my voice rising with anger. "They crossed so far over the line that I'm never going to let them go back. I'm going all out, and nothing is going to stop me." I closed my eyes and reached.

**SNAP.**

My flare came easily, as if it had been lurking just below the surface, ready to come out. "Percy," I said, "you're gonna have to flare."

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"I'll help you. Close your eyes."

"Now what?"

"Picture yourself. Now, picture a wolf, standing on its hind legs, exactly as tall as you."

"Okay."

"This is going to sound strange, but I need you to imagine the wolf becoming you." I tried to keep it simple.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Become the wolf. There is no difference between you and it. The wolf is you. You are the wolf. Can you do that?"

"I can! My hands are tingling!"

"No they aren't," I coached, "because you don't have hands. You have paws." While Percy concentrated, I took advantage of my flare strength to smash my crate once, twice, three times. Finally, the door flew off and landed on the other side of the room with a loud, 'CRASH!' Oblivious to everyone's stares, I crawled out, stood up, and stretched. When I looked at Percy, he was still concentrating, but I saw a faint golden light behind his eyes. He was almost there.

I thought back to when Tory told us (the Virals) about one of her accidental flares. "You know Percy," I told him," sometimes when we flare, if we're feeling exhausted before we flare, the pain suddenly disappears."

A few seconds of silence. Then, Percy let loose a gigantic sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes, they reflected mine perfectly.

I grabbed Percy's cafe and ripped off the door with one hand. "Congratulations, Percy," I said. "You flared."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Sam was right. When I had flared, I didn't feel tired anymore. He offered me a hand, and I accepted it. After hauling me up he said, "You get Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel. I'll get the flock."

I nodded, and we sprang into action. After getting Annabeth out of her crate, I stopped to kiss her.

When everyone was out, Max grinned. "Let's go kick some Eraser butt."

I was about to cheer with everyone else when I felt a searing pain in my head. I stumbled. "Percy?" Annabeth asked, panic entering her voice. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't talk. Couldn't feel. Could barely breathe. A low growl rose from my throat. Every molecule in my body seemed to split apart. When the feeling passed and the pain dimmed, something didn't feel right. I looked down to find that I had paws and a tail. I was a wolf.

"Percy?" Annabeth squeaked. "What...how?"

I tried to say, 'I don't know' but instead I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't know either, Percy," Sam replied.

I snarled, (translation: How did you understand me? Can you read my mind?) and turned to face him. Sam answered, "Again, I don't know. Maybe I can understand wolves when flaring. Maybe not."

"Whatever," Max said. "Let's go."

Suddenly, a strange scent hit me. Harsh and metallic, but also recognizable. Celestial Bronze. I looked at Sam, and an understanding passed between us. "Be right back," he told us. Then, Sam darted out of the room.

"What is he doing?" Frank asked.

"Getting our weapons back," Sam answered, returning with several sharp objects in his hands. He tossed Frank his bow and quiver, Hazel her _spatha_, and Annabeth her knife. Then he turned to me. "Um, I couldn't find Riptide, but I don't think you'll need it."

I nodded. "Now," Max said, "we leave."

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

This was too much. First, the scientists gave me wings. I mean, wings! The nerve! Then, I see my boyfriend as a wolf. But what really set me off was Sam. He can fly now, like me. Well, he could, if he wasn't a child of Poseidon. I was ready to send every scientist to the Fields of Punishment myself.

Sadly, we met very little resistance to our escape. Sam held the door open, and we stepped into a labyrinth of dead ends, doors, and hallways.

"This is creepy," Gazzy complained. "Let's just find the exit and get out of here."

Sam snorted. "Easier said than done, Gaz."

"That one." Angel pointed to a door that looked just like the others.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

She looked at me as if the answer was clear. "Because that's where the Erasers are."

Sam looked shocked. "I stand corrected."

"Then let's go!" I was starting to get impatient.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to hurry?" she asked me. "What can you do?"

Without a second thought, I judo flipped her. Percy flinched. Being on the receiving end of my judo flip before, he knows how much it hurts. "Any more questions?" I asked Max.

She pushed me off and stood up. "Nope."

Just as I suspected. "Let me guess. You're superhuman."

Max nodded. "Yep."

"Kinda hard not to notice."

Percy snarled, then growled. Sam started laughing.

"What did he say?" Max asked sternly.

"To sum it up, he told both of you to stop fighting and shut up."

Max sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Percy slammed into the door, and it broke. We stepped into the sunlight and the freedom.

Almost.

There must have been fifty Erasers waiting for us. I realized why we didn't meet much resistance inside. Why bother when you carefully guard the exits?

"Yep," Gazzy said. "Here's the trap."


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 6- Saying Goodbye**

**a/n (it's not that dramatic.)**

**reviews: Matt (guest); no, i would never kill percy, and i don't think wolves have pockets, but percy still has Riptide.**

**Frank's P.O.V.**

My life is messed up. Annabeth has wings. Percy can turn into a wolf. Sam has wolf powers and wings. Hazel isn't from this century. My life depends on a burned stick, and I can turn into animals. And I just made friends with six bird kids.

"Man," Sam pouted. "My life is messed up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He turned his golden eyes unnerving. "Yeah. I'm a son of Poseidon with freaking wings and wolf powers. If I try to fly, Zeus will blast me to oblivion."

He launched himself at an Eraser and sent it flying into another, taking them both down.

"How are our, um, feathery friends doing?" Sam asked.

Someone above me yelled, "Hit the dirt!"

A bomb dropped out of nowhere. I yelped and flattened myself against a tree. Sam was already there.

BOOM! A minor explosion sent Erasers sailing through the air. The rest fell into a seven foot deep hole. Well, all except one.

"High five!" Iggy and Gazzy slapped hands. So immature.

Max saw the last Eraser and gasped. "Ari?"

The Eraser 'Ari' grinned wolfishly. "Hello, sister."

"Wait, what?" Sam gaped. "Your brother is an Eraser?"

Max sighed. "Yep. It's too bad I have to kick his butt again."

Ari snarled, "Not this time." Before anyone could react, he raked his claws against Percy's face. Percy, still in wolf form, tumbled to the ground. He returned to his regular form, his sea-green eyes rolled back in his head.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I was shocked. Nobody would do that and get away with it. Nobody.

I let my wolf instincts take over, springing at Ari. My first punch missed, and he took a swipe at my face. I dodged, and I kicked him in the back. He screamed, and I attacked his legs, connecting right behind the knee. He dropped to the ground. I shoulder charged his chest. Ari blacked out.

**SNUP**.

I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. When the pain lessened, I noticed everyone (not Iggy or Percy) staring at me. "What?" I asked defensively.

Max broke the silence. "That was supposed to be my fight, Sam. He's my brother."

I couldn't believe it. "Well, excuse me," I said, sarcasm practically dripping from every word. "I'm sorry for saving your life. Please, go right on trying to kill yourself."

She looked ready to fight, but just then Annabeth sobbed, "Percy!"

I cursed. I was so easily distracted, I forgot about Percy. Abandoning the staring contest, I ran to his side.

He looked terrible. The blood had stopped flowing, but he was still unconscious.

"We need to get him back to camp," I stated.

Annabeth gaped. "But this is California! How are we going to get there?"

I scanned our surroundings. The School? Not a chance. A forest? Not really. A cliff?

I felt an odd sensation. I could sense the ocean.

"There-" my voice cracked. "There's water."

"Really?" Gazzy asked. "How can you tell?"

Hazel asked, "How would we get him down there?"

"We could fly," Max suggested.

"NO!" I replied instantly.

She glared. "Got any better ideas?"

"I'll fly him," Frank volunteered.

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "That could work."

Nudge piped up. "But what about you? I mean, you said you don't want to fly. How are you going to get down? I'tsnotlikethere'sanotherway..."

"Nudge," Fang said, "shut up."

She stopped talking.

"I'll jump," I said, as if this was a logical answer for anyone.

"WHAT?" the flock yelled.

Annabeth shrugged. "Why not? Percy fell from the Saint Louis Arch once."

That silenced them. _Way to go Annabeth, _I thought. _That's a showstopper if I've ever seen one._

"It's worth a try," Fang said. He was usually so quiet, I almost forgot he was there.

Frank turned into a giant eagle, (I still can't believe he can do that) grabbed Percy, and flew toward the ocean. gathered my courage and jumped. It wasn't that bad, actually.

When I had safely landed in the water, Frank dropped Percy next to me. I used my newfound abilities to create an air bubble around us. It didn't appear above the water, which was good, because I still had another passenger. Frank returned with Hazel in his claws. The flock also came, Max and Fang carrying Annabeth.

"Thanks for everything," Annabeth said. She jumped into my air bubble.

Hazel said, "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"Wait." All eyes fell on Max. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Hazel nearly laughed. "No one would believe us if we said anything, so what is there to tell?"

"Chiron might believe us, but I seriously doubt it," Annabeth added.

"Well- just stay safe," Max said. Wait. Max actually cared?

I sighed. "Sure, mom." Everyone cracked up, including Max. Frank and Hazel flew off toward Camp Jupiter. I allowed the water to cover us. The air bubble completed above us, and we shot like a rocket to the only home I knew: Camp Half-Blood.

**sorry for the long wait. Thank you, my amazing readers, for taking your time to read my work. i hope you enjoy it! Keep calm and don't Freak out! ;)**


	7. Plans and Problems

**Chapter 7- Plans and Problems**  
** Max's P.O.V.**

"Where should we go now?" Nudge asked. We watched Sam's air bubble slowly disappear under the waves.

"I don't know," I said.

"We could always go back to the house," Iggy suggested.

"No. We were captured there. It's probably crawling with Erasers." Thanks for not helping, Fang.

"Then where are we going to go?" Gazzy asked.

Suddenly Angel said, "How about we follow them?" pointing to the air bubble.

"Brilliant!" I hugged her tightly. So we followed them, hoping that for once, things would go our way.

**3rd person (nobody's pov)**

Leo was tired of waiting.

It had been three days since Percy, Annabeth, and Sam had vanished. Nobody, not even the gods knew where they had gone. Nobody except Leo.

He hadn't said a word to anyone, not even Jason or Piper. He didn't know much, but what he did know terrified him. In his dreams, he saw Percy being injected by a needle. He saw Annabeth with wings grafted onto her back. He was scared most of a vision of Percy in a dog crate. But his eyes were golden. Not like Hazel's eyes, but cold and fierce.

Leo was scared for his friends. He didn't know if they could make it out alive.

**FINALLY! I UPDATED! it's kind of short, sorry for that.****  
****Question: What do you think of this story? Please be honest. Praise and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.**


	8. The Virals are Reunited

**Chapter 8- The Virals are Reunited**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy was beginning to scare me.

He should have been awake by now, but the only change was the cuts that had disappeared from his face.

Sam wasn't much better. We were attacked by a twenty foot long great white shark, and Sam had been slashed in the stomach by its tail. We immediately came out of the water.

So there we were, stuck on an island with no demigod provisions and no idea what the Hades we were going to do.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and Percy was standing next to me, a faint smile on his face.

"Percy!" I exclaimed. "Thank the gods! I thought you would never wake up!"

He gave me the smile that I had come to love. "I will never leave you, Annabeth Chase." We kissed, and I finally began to relax. As long as I was with Percy, everything would be alright.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I watched as Percy and Annabeth kissed. I was a little jealous, but I finally realized why nobody tried to get Annabeth to love them. She had fallen for Percy. Hard.

Finally, the two pulled apart. Annabeth noticed I was there and waved. I nodded. Percy turned around and saw me too. I ran over and hugged him. "Gods, Percy," I said, "I didn't know when you would come around."

He laughed. "I didn't either," he replied.

Annabeth asked, "Where are we?"

I looked around. "Is that Fort Sumter?" Percy asked, pointing to an object in the distance. It was, without a doubt, Fort Sumter.

"Yeah," I said, shocked. "It is."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. I could tell they weren't happy with being here. "So, we're in Charleston." Percy's tone made it a statement.

"Actually," I told them, "we're on Morris Island. It's a part of Charleston, but not the peninsula." Percy looked confused, but Annabeth understood. _Duh,_I thought, _her mother's Athena!_

"Huh," I said aloud. "I wonder. If Fort Sumter is right there..." I started searching through the dunes. "Gotcha!" I announced proudly. Annabeth and Percy came over to look. "Welcome to the bunker," I said, using my best announcers voice.

**Tory P.O.V.**

The four of us (five, if you count Cooper) were in the bunker when we heard voices outside.

"Are you sure?" a girl's voice asked.

"Positive," a familiar voice replied. I looked at Ben, who had also recognized who it was. Sam was out there.

"How can we be sure you're not leading us into a trap?" a new voice asked.

I couldn't see Sam, but I was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Percy? After everything that just happened, you're worried about that?"

"Well how do we know your _friends-"_ she pronounced the word like it was an insult, "aren't in there?"

"We don't," Sam said simply. "In fact, they're in there right now." He raised his voice a little. "You can come out now, Tory."

I looked at my pack reassuringly before stepping outside. Sam was there, all right. He looked the same, with his short brown hair all over the place, and dark brown eyes full of an energy you couldn't find elsewhere.

There were two other people there. One was a girl about seventeen, with blond hair and grey, eyes full of intelligence. The other was a boy, also seventeen, with jet black hair and sea green eyes. All three of them were wearing orange shirts with the letters CHB.

"Guys," Sam announced, "this is my friend Tory. Tory, this is Percy and Annabeth. They're friends."

Percy and Annabeth said, "Hi." I nodded. "Does she even talk?" Percy asked.

"Normally, she does," Sam answered. "But she's probably mad at me right now, which is why she won't talk in front of me." I nodded in approval. Then, I slapped Sam. Hard.

"Ow." He didn't look hurt. "I probably deserved that."

"Yes you did!" I yelled. "One month! One freaking month without hearing a thing! Do you have any idea what I was going through?!"

"Good to see you too," he grumbled. "I'm sorry for not having a way to communicate with you, and I don't know what you were going through."

"Another thing," I growled, "why did you bring them here?"

Annabeth said hotly, "We didn't want to be brought here. Right, Percy?"

Percy was staring at me in fascination. "You're a Viral."

I was too stunned to do anything but nod. Then, I glared at Sam. "You had to show them, didn't you."

He looked at me guiltily. "Well, that's not the only reason."

Percy looked at me with his golden eyes. Wait, gold eyes? He doesn't have golden eyes!

"Yes, Tory," he said, registering the look on my face. "I'm also a Viral."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

To say Tory was surprised was like saying I destroyed a few monsters. Her face went from shock, to surprise, to anger, all within a second. Finally, she said, "Explain in the bunker, please."

The four of us walked in, and were greeted by three boys, who introduced themselves as Hi, Ben, and Shelton. Annabeth, Sam, and I took turns explaining what had happened at the School, being careful not to mention anything about camp or demigods. Finally, Ben said, "So you were captured by half-men, half-wolf hybrids, met six kids with wings, were experimented on, and escaped."

"Yep." Sam said, popping the "p".

"Show us your wings!" Hi practically shouted.

Sam and Annabeth unfurled their wings. We didn't have the time to admire them, but they were amazing. Annabeth had grey owl's wings that seemed to make her even more beautiful. Sam had some silver feathers and some red feathers. They looked like they were made out of metal, but didn't feel that way at all.

"What kind of wings are those? I've never seen wings like that before." Hi said.

Suddenly, a loud _Thud_ shook the bunker. Dust rained down on our heads. "What was that?" I asked.

"Really, Iggy? You could've hit someone!" a voice screamed overhead.

"Oh, sure." A different voice replied. "Blame the blind guy."

"And that," Sam commented, "is our friends."

**have you read the book Unbroken? if not, you should, because it's AWESOME! it's being made into a movie, but you should read the book first.**

**to the rest of the people who are reading Spread Your Wings, i feel sorry for you. having to read that. it's sad, but it's still a great story, if you haven't read it yet.**

**I really hope you like this story, because it's been fun to write so far!**


	9. Wings and Weirdoes

**Chapter 9—Wings and Weirdoes**

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Be prepared, Max._ I heard the Voice say in my head for the fourth time.

_For what?_ I thought testily. With no reply, as usual.

Down on the ground, I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Sam waving up at us. And they weren't alone: four others were also on the beach, staring up. The other Virals, I guessed. Cooper the wolfdog was also there.

"Okay, guys. Act natural." Whatever the heck natural meant for six kids with wings.

We landed, trying to ignore the stares the Virals were giving us. "I see you're looking better," I said to Percy.

He was: Ari had left Percy looking like he'd been thrown in a blender. But here was Percy, without a single scratch on him.

Percy shrugged. "Just needed some time. But what about you?" He stabbed a finger at me. "Why did you follow us?"

I shook my head. "Didn't have anywhere to go."

"Max, you liar." Sam rolled his eyes. "We all know you wanted to admire my amazingness."

I gaped at him. Was he trying to make a joke out of this? I didn't know what to do, so I punched him on the shoulder. Hard.

Somehow, he knew the punch was coming. Sam tried to dodge, but I clipped him on the shoulder. Sam spun around and fell face-first on the sand.

"Why?" Sam got up and glared at Tory, then at me. "Just… why? What in Hades did I do to annoy you?"

"You're annoying."

Annabeth snorted. "Please. You don't know annoying until you've met Leo."

"So, I'm not annoying?" Sam looked crestfallen.

"No." Annabeth looked appalled. "And don't even think for a second that you'll be _that_ annoying."

"Yet."

This must've irked Annabeth. She advanced on Sam, who backed up skittishly. I couldn't blame him: Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were fierce with anger.

One of her hands rested on her dagger. One of the Virals noticed, because his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

Sam noticed the movement too. "So, can we can actually fight now? 'Cause I haven't gotten a chance yet."

"Why not." Annabeth smiled coldly. Uh oh.

_Is this it? _I thought. _Is this what you've been warning me about, Voice?_ Of course, I got no reply.

Annabeth drew her dagger. Sam held out his hand, and a sword appeared out of nowhere.

"Am I dreaming," one of the Virals asked, "or did that actually happen?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, Annabeth attacked.


	10. What the Heck?

**Chapter 10—What the Heck?**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The fight got boring real fast. Maybe it was just me, or maybe because Annabeth had the upper hand. Sam was always on defense, with no chance of winning at all.

_Thud. _A cry of pain.

Sam was on his stomach, obviously hurt. Annabeth stood over him, her dagger blade inches from Sam's throat. "Stop." Sam held up his hand, trying to regain his breath. "No more."

Everyone was watching now. Annabeth walked around Sam, never moving her knife. _That's my girl._ I thought proudly.

Angel looked at me strangely. _He's your brother,_ she thought. Not that it mattered.

_It does matter,_ Angel thought insistently.

Annabeth said, "You lost, Sam."

Sam was breathing steadily now. "If we continued, it wouldn't be a fair fight."

Tory realized what he was saying. "Don't, Annabeth. It's a draw."

"Fine," Annabeth snapped. "But this isn't over; I hope you know that."

"As I do, Miss Chase." BIG mistake.

Annabeth's dagger hurtled straight at Sam. He twisted the knife in midair and sent it spinning into the sky.

Annabeth's owl wings shot open, and she rose unsteadily into the air. Sam followed, sunlight glinting off his strange wings. Annabeth managed to snatch her dagger, then the two started fighting again.

"What the heck?" Shelton squinted, trying to see the fight above. "Why are they still fighting?"

"No idea," Max admitted. "But I'm going to stop it."

"Wait."

Max turned, her wings already extended. "What?"

I took Riptide from my pocket. I uncapped the pen and tossed it to Max. When she caught it, my trusty sword was in her hand. "How did you do that?"

I replied, "Magic. Now go and kick some."

She smiled and soared into the air. "Showoff," Tory muttered.

The rest of the flock walked over. "Hello," Fang said. Wait, Fang _talks?_

"Hey," Tory replied. "I'm Tory."

"Ben."

"Shelton."

"Hi."

Iggy said, "Cool. I'm Iggy."

Hi blurted, "Are you blind?" Then he blushed. "Sorry."

Iggy just sighed. "It's okay."

Nudge said, "I'm Nudge! I saw what Sam could do. Can you guys fight really well too? Can you bust through walls and stuff? Do your eyes really glow like golden fire? Can you—"Fang clamped a hand over her mouth. The Virals stared at her uncomprehendingly. I couldn't blame them; Nudge said all that in less than ten seconds.

Gazzy explained, "She has a motor mouth."

"You don't say." Ben was trying not to laugh.

"I'm the Gasman, or Gazzy. Don't ask." Tory instinctively moved away from him.

"I'm Fang."

"And I'm Angel," Angel concluded.

"So," Hi asked, "do you guys have other powers?"

"Max can fly super-fast," Nudge said.

Angel added, "I can breathe under water, talk to fish, and read minds."

What the heck? I knew she could read minds, but being able to talk to fish _and_ breathe under water as well? That's a lot.

Shelton whistled. "That's a lot."

"I can mimic voices," Gazzy said.

"No way!" Hi said excitedly. "Show me."

"Why?" Gazzy moved his mouth, but it was Sam's voice that answered.

"That's awesome!"

"I can talk really fast," Nudge volunteered. As already shown.

Gazzy asked, "Do you guys have any powers?"

Tory started to explain, but she was interrupted by something slamming into the sand.

Sam, Annabeth, and Max were lying on the beach, each looking exhausted. "What happened?" I asked.

"Max happened." Sam glared at her. "She came out of nowhere."

"Tried taking both of us at once," Annabeth added.

I stared at Max in awe. "Both at once?"

"Yeah. Didn't go so well though." She handed Riptide to me.

Annabeth and Sam were still glaring daggers at each other. Could they ever do _anything_ without trying to kill each other?


End file.
